Hyrule Elementary
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: After Link finds out he's a Hylian, he has to go to a Hylian school. Everything seems to be going wrong until Link's little friend Zelda starts attending the school. But how will Malon and Ruto feel? Discontinued.


Hyrule Elementary

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 1- The New Student

Ever since Link discovered he was Hylian, not Kokiri, he was kicked out of Kokiri School by his peers. Kokiri School was a gathering in front of the Great Deku Tree who was the teacher. But Link couldn't be taught by the Great Deku Tree because all the tree knew how to teach were Kokiri subjects. So he suggested that Link go to Hyrule Elementary, which was located north of Hyrule Castle.

So now Link was stuck. He had to school around children he didn't exactly adore: Malon and Ruto. And Hyrule Elementary had its share of Midos, too. He was alone now. When he was taught by the Deku Tree, school would only last about an hour and then he could go visit his best friend Princess Zelda. But Hyrule Elementary lasted a whole day! Only on weekends could Link visit his little friend now.

During recess, Link would sit on one of the swings in a desolate part of the playground, thinking about that cheerful little face. He longed to hear her sweet voice calling his name. Then, one day, he did.

"Link!" Princess Zelda cried, running up to the swing and jumping into Link's lap.

Link was greatly startled by this action and the fact that his friend was even there. "Z-Zelda? What are you doing here?" he asked, easing off the swing, helping her up with him.

"Oh, Link, it's just so wonderful!" the little princess cried, wrapping her arms around Link's neck. "My father wants me to school here!"

Link backed away from the hug. "What?! He does?!"

Princess Zelda nodded vigorously. "Yeah, he says the social activity will be good for me! He's talking to the teacher right now and is requesting that I have a seat next to you! Isn't that wonderful?" Her face beamed, making Link's heart throb.

Suddenly Malon came up smiling. "Hey, Link, do you wanna play ball with me and Ruto?" Then she noticed the princess. "Oh, Princess Zelda, what are you doing here?"

Little Zellie grinned. "I'm gonna be attending this school!" she replied enthusiastically.

Malon's grin faded. She had noticed how Link had been lonely and was hoping to become friends with him; but now that Princess Zelda was attending, Link wouldn't be lonesome anymore. There went her romance. "Oh…uh…that's nice," she fibbed.

"Isn't it?" Link asked eagerly.

At that moment, Mr. Roburt Panis stepped out of the school building. "Recess is over!" he called. He stepped out of the middle of the doorway just in time to be saved from the mob of children running in. After all the children had re-entered the class room, Mr. Panis closed the door and turned to see that all the children except for Link and Malon had a awe-struck expression when they noticed the king and princess at the head of the class room.

"Mr. Whosits?" Ruto asked rudely, raising her hand. "What are _they_ doing here?"

Mr. Panis chuckled. "If anyone here doesn't know, this is the king of Hyrule and his daughter Princess Zelda," he announced. Princess Zelda smiled bashfully. "His majesty is thinking of enrolling the princess here."

The king chuckled. "Just call her Zelda and treat her like any of the normal students. That's what her mother would have wanted. And I have made up my mind. If my daughter would like to attend this noble school, she has my permission," he said.

Mr. Panis bent down to Zelda's height. "Well, Prin- I mean, Zelda, do you want to attend this school?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, please."

"Alright, it's settled," said the king jollily.

"And, your highness, you won't have to pay a cent," Roburt Panis said.

"Nonsense!" the king laughed. "I insist on paying! This school could use a little more playground equipment…"

"Yeah!" the children exclaimed joyously.

A gracious look appeared on Mr. Panis' face. "Well, thank you, you're majesty!" he exclaimed, shaking the king's hand vigorously. Then he turned back to Zelda. "Zelda, is there any specific place you want to be seated at?"

Zelda looked back at Link who nodded at her. "Well I was hoping for a seat next to Link," she told him.

The teacher looked out at the class, planning where to seat her. "Alright. Malon, you take the seat in the back and Zelda will have your seat."

Malon groaned but obeyed. As she gathered her notebooks and pencils, she glared daggers at Zelda. Then she walked briskly to the back.

"I-I hope I didn't put you to any trouble," Zelda said timidly.

"No not at all!" Mr. Panis exclaimed, disregarding Malon's feelings. "Now if you're ready, you can take your seat."

"Alright," Zelda said softly, walking down the aisle. She felt like all her classmates were staring at her as she walked, waiting for her to mess up. Much to her relief, she didn't and she made it safely to the desk next to Link. The desks were grouped in two and had about four pairs in each of the three rows. So now Zelda was Link's new partner.

The king and teacher stepped out a minute to discuss the final details. While all the children were whispering amongst themselves, Link turned to Zelda. "I'm really glad to have a friend in this school now. I know I'll enjoy it more."

Zelda smiled. "And I know I'll enjoy my schooling more, too," she told him. Suddenly they found that their emotions have driven them to kiss one another on the lips. When they realized what they were doing, they quickly drew back to see all the classmates staring at them.

"Mr. Panis!" Malon called.

**A/N: And that was the first chapter. Sorry if it was too skimpy. I got the name "Mr. Panis" cuz I was listening to **_**Panis Angelicus **_**sung by Barlow Girl as I wrote part of this. And now I'm suddenly listening to Evenstar from Lord of the Rings. *Sigh* My sister… anyways please R & R!**


End file.
